Cuando el Rey enloqueció
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Porque su destino los unió, Alfred se había convertido en el Rey de picas, Arthur en su Reina, Jones era un monarca caritativo, alegre y amable, pero algo lo trastornaría para siempre. USxUK.


Este mundo es bastante lindo, el cardverse, lastima que mi primer fic de ellos sea como este, pero bueno, es algo que se me vino a la mente, espero a alguien le guste :3

**Pareja:** Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: **La locura de un Rey, AU.

Quizás era el ciudadano más feliz de todos, animado, recreativo, la sonrisa se le engrandeció, porque a pesar de ser el Rey también conformaba parte de esas tierras, a veces era difícil, pero finalmente se encontraba entre todos alguien normal y enamorado, su Reina, oh su hermosa Reina, hombre, en defecto, pero más perfecto que cualquiera. Ojos verdes como el prado de sus reinos, cabellos rubios siempre brillantes y de piel blanca perfumada, figura delgada y deliciosa que admiraba como un espectador y en el silencio recatado de su habitación de reyes tomaba como pertenencia única, las dos grandes eminencias de picas fundiéndose entre oleadas de placer. Porque no sólo se pertenecían gracias a su destino, también lo hacían en cuerpo y alma.

Amaba a su Reina, mientras él estuviera allí todo era perfecto, sería el Rey más amable y caritativo de todos, sería justo y velaría por el bien de su pueblo, todo para que él estuviera feliz, para que se sintiera a gusto en lo que habían formado juntos.

–¡Por favor su majestad, cálmese!–la voz de la consejera real estaba desesperada.

Los ojos azules incrustados en odio y resentimiento, las facciones de la cara irreconocibles por muecas dementes y risas histéricas de pura frustración, impotencia. Las valiosas vasijas, cuadros y finos recuerdos de los reinos contrarios rompiéndose en pedazos en el suelo. La sonrisa desaparecida sin encontrar su paradero, jamás volvería si no volvía él primero.

–¿Dónde, dónde está? ¿dónde se ha ido? ¿por qué mi Arthur? ¿por qué él?–miraba sus relojes encontrando la falla.

Repasando el día, los minutos y segundos en los cuales lo perdió de vista, tic-tac, destrozándolo, a cada segundo otra imagen de él volvía a su cabeza, un beso, una sonrisa, un enojo, una noche... toda su felicidad.

Hace dos semanas, tres días, cinco horas, treinta y siete minutos con dos segundos exactos habían secuestrado a Arthur, se habían llevado a su felicidad.

–Por favor señor, escúcheme...–suplicó la señora de mirada preocupada tomando al Rey por los hombros, éste se quedo mirándola con uno expresión alterada.

La respiración agitada y los ojos rojos de las lágrimas frustradas que había derramado por su Reina hace unas cuantas horas atrás. Porque el Rey por más estúpido que parezca aveces se guiaba por la razón y diferentes tipos de metodologías, el primer día lo tomó con calma moviendo con maestría la guardia, la siguiente semana se alteró, en las fronteras no habían visto pasar ciudadano alguno. Nadie lo había visto, como si hubiera dejado de existir.

–Escucha, Alfred...–remarcó su nombre mundano para adquirir más atención de la eminencia de picas. –Tú eres el Rey, sabes como funciona esto... como un tablero de ajedrez...–los ojos se incrustaron serios en los de Jones, sin menor amabilidad, tomando todo con frialdad científica, como un bisturí entrando en la carne viva anestesiada.

El Rey sólo abrió los ojos, un tanto ingenuo a la vista de la muchacha, quien sólo se guiaba por el cumplimiento de su labor y no por los sentimientos enamorados del Rey. Lo que no sabía la mujer era que con cada palabra la tierna mente se pudriría de forma irreversible.

–Esto es como un juego, tú puedes seguir peleando solo... mientras el Rey no caiga el reino no lo hará, Arthur Kirkland es innecesario...–sonrió la muchacha analítica. –Nacerá un nuevo sucesor a su puesto si él muere ¡no tiene de que preocuparse! ¡no lo necesita! ¡nunca lo hizo! ¡podrá gobernar potencialmente sin él!–

Los ojos del jerarca se hicieron comprensivos y su sonrisa se hizo pequeña y relajada, la consejera real sonrió al ver que había hecho entrar en razón al chico, luego, de la pequeña curvatura salió una expresión maléfica, desgarrada y demoníaca, el amable Rey caritativo desaparecía, sus bellos relojes girando juguetones alrededor de él parecían verse descompuestos y con signos aterradores, la muchacha sólo hizo sonar una carcajada horrorizada retrocediendo, la risa del supremo monarca de picas alzaba sus relojes, congelando el tiempo para esa mujer.

–Traición... ¿cómo pudiste atacar de esa forma a la Reina? ¡la Reina te amaba, amaba a todos! ¡él volverá, es irremplazable! pero no necesita gente como tú...–alzó sus brazos.

Una risa histérica se agolpó en su rostro, desde ese día el noble muchacho se había convertido en un monstruo que mataba a todo lo que estuviera en su contra, claro, en su circulo vicioso únicamente, los ciudadanos seguían manteniendo en sus mentes la imagen del gobernador alegre que velaba por la felicidad de su pueblo.

La mujer fue llevada para ser condenada ante la vista de unos pocos, algunos ciudadanos cercanos crearon historias ficticias que involucraban sus despavoridos gritos, lo único que clamaba esa noche entre tortura y lágrimas era: "seré fiel a la Reina, por favor perdón, le seré fiel".

Jones estaba manchado de sangre sobre su trono, la mirada seria y un montón de estrategias militares alrededor. Ese Rey enloqueció cuando le quitaron lo que toda una vida amó. Los papeles eran una estrategia bélica contra todos los demás reinos, Alfred F. Jones lo había decidido, destruiría todo, absolutamente todo con tal de encontrarlo, de tenerlo a su lado nuevamente.

Porque aunque su reino quedara destruido, si estaba él y Arthur no importaría nada más, su palacio, su paraíso y su utopia, para Alfred, que ya había perdido la razón... esa hermosa tierra...ese paraíso...

Existía si sólo estaban ellos dos.

**N.A:** Espero les haya gustado, en este universo son tan unidos estos dos, entonces pensé ¿qué podría destruir el juicio de Alfred? era claro que el hecho de que le arrebataran a su Reina...


End file.
